


Thou art more lovely and more temperate

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acting, Actor!Magnus, Actors, Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Attraction, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale/Tessa Gray, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Courtier!Alec, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Historical Dress, Historical References, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kings & Queens, Lords & Ladies, Love at First Sight, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Performance Art, Princes & Princesses, Shy Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Theatre, Understanding Magnus, courtiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: In the so-called Elizabethan Era there is no better theatre than the Pandemonium theatre, known for being one of the most controversial and most entertaining in Idris. Magnus Bane is the most well-known actor of the troop which has made him a favourite with the crowds and with some of the elite. But after being recruited to produce a production for the Princess Clarissa’s birthday he finds himself fixated on a certain rather attractive courtier. But as the production begins to take shape will the pair be willing to take the leap for what they both want despite whatever it may bring for their future?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



> Hello my lovely prompter!! I highly doubt this was what you had in mind, however, I have always loved the Elizabethan Era and though it was kind of fitting...even if the thought of Alec in Elizabethan dress made me laugh! I hope it doesn't end too abruptly for you, I could have gone on and on but I thought I'd save that for maybe a continuation....we'll see. Either way I hope you love it :D

**Title:** Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** In the so-called Elizabethan Era there is no better theatre than the Pandemonium theatre, known for being one of the most controversial and most entertaining in Idris. Magnus Bane is the most well-known actor of the troop which has made him a favourite with the crowds and with some of the elite. But after being recruited to produce a production for the Princess Clarissa’s birthday he finds himself fixated on a certain rather attractive courtier. But as the production begins to take shape will the pair be willing to take the leap for what they both want despite whatever it may bring for their future?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © The Inspiring Mr. William Shakespeare because I am such an English lit nerd and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Beta'd by the amazing [Sam](pepperthephoenix.tumblr.com) again because I unfortunately ignored my assigned beta, oops. Sorry about that *grimace* I have absolutely loved writing in this verse and don't doubt there is so much more to come from it if and when I have the time and motivation. So tell me what you think and we'll see :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

The Pandemonium Theatre was one of the most well-known theatres in Idris. Sure there were The Rose and The Globe, but they were mostly well known for the plays themselves. For Shakespeare and Marlowe, instead of the actual actors. On those other Stages the actors were just that, actors, all portraying characters with little to no presence otherwise, compared to Magnus Bane who prided himself on actually bringing the characters to life. On stage or off he could still be singled out in a crowd and it made it all the easier for him to be accessible by his fans, his benefactors hell even his fellow actors themselves to establish some kind of comradery. But it was a lesser-known fact that Magnus Bane wasn’t just some pretty face with a flirtatious voice and the ability to make even the most arrogant man sob like a little girl with a soliloquy. 

Most of his plays were based on fact, though it wasn’t something he made known to those who didn’t really know him. Many of them were based on his relationships, with names changed of course, of courtiers that chased him, of men that liked to cop a feel behind the stage. Well, there was more to them than that, there had to be or else the public would be suspicious. Not to mention the fact that often those same courtiers that chased him, those men that made their intentions known, were also fans and the last thing he wanted was to expose them. Now that would be just plain cruel and bad for business.

But after another night on the stage and another day of writing and rewriting his fifth script which to anyone who knew him was really about the Countess Belcourt, he was glad to be in his office/dressing room; stripping away this simpering Lothario character that he began to wish he’d never written. That was often the way it was with him, though, a relationship inspired a play and the relationship would always go sour afterwards and he’d hate himself every time he had to act in that play for the rest of the season. This time it hurt a lot more than it usually would. His relationship with Camille, or the Countess Belcourt as everyone in high society knew her, was crashing and burning rather viciously though he would never actually admit it to anyone. 

Walking in on her fucking one of the other actors in his play when he’d come to see her so she could wish him luck was stupidity on his part in all honesty. After all he knew her reputation, which could easily be seen as worse than his own, so why it made him feel like his heart was in tatters he really couldn’t say. Well, he could, but it would only make him seem like a more gullible fool than he obviously was.

He sunk down at his dressing table/desk and pulled his wig off his head before throwing it aside as he leaned back against the wall beneath the stool he used as chair. He could feel the tears building even if it had been hours since he’d seen Camille with that boy between her legs and cursed himself as he wiped his eyes while smudging his make up in the process. He could hear the clumping of feet approaching the doorway and knew who it was without even needing to take a glance up.

“What is it Aline? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he sighed, trying to regain his dignity even though he knew it was a lost cause.

“Who is this Aline you speak of?” another voice coming from beside him causing Magnus to look up and see his friend and backer Lord Santiago hovering in the doorway. 

There was a look of disgust on his face as there always was when he came into Magnus’ office/dressing room/living quarters, but he was known to live in a much higher class and surround himself with elegance that Magnus could only dream of.

“It doesn’t matter, what can I do for you, Raphael?” Magnus asked, getting up and moving behind the screen in the corner to change out his costume.

“Just wanted to congratulate you on another performance well done that’s all.” Raphael shrugged, leaning against the doorway though Magnus knew it was taking all his strength to not make a remark about the condition of the room.

“Hm, I guess it was ok. Though I can’t wait for the season to change. I really could do with the chance for a change in story, this one is getting a bit dull.” Magnus called out in response, throwing his costume shirt over the top of the screen and reaching for his usual.

“That’s an ominous sign as always. What happened this time?” Raphael asked, pushing himself away from the doorway and moving to sit on the other side of Magnus’ desk.

“Why does something have to have happened for me to want a change of pace, Raphael? You’ve never been an actor so you don’t know how tedious it can become.” Magnus huffed, stepping out his shoes and peeling off his stockings which he threw aside before continuing to undress. 

“Why? Because I know you, Magnus, every time a relationship goes bust you want a change because you have no wish to dwell on it. Which is understandable, but you do not need to hide this fact from me? I know you too well.” Raphael sighed, as Magnus reappeared from the screen to clean his face at his dresser.

“Fine, yes, you do. I walked in on the Countess with someone again.” Magnus admitted, not needing to look up to know the look on his friend’s face wasn’t a happy one. “I don’t want to hear it, Raphael.”

“Hear what? How she’s a wicked bitch who takes you for a fool and still expects you to stick around like a puppy while she fucks her way to the top in the Court? How you are much better off dumping her even if you refuse to believe it? How I have told you this exact same thing multiple times and can’t believe you haven’t listened to me? _That_ kind of thing?” Raphael snapped.

"Exactly. She’s made another mistake so what?” Magnus shrugged as if it was no big deal like the last several times he’d caught the love of his life cheating on him with nameless strangers just because she could.

“ _Another_ Mistake? This is her twentieth _mistake_ in two weeks, Magnus, you can’t seriously be considering taking her back again!” Raphael said incredulously.

“Maybe I am, so what? Underneath it all, I know that she loves me, that if I were a Courtier that we would be getting married and raising children.” Magnus murmured though from the way he heard Raphael laughing he knew his friend couldn’t imagine Camille ever marrying or having kids with anyone. 

“Whether you are a courtier or not, you really are delusional because no way in hell would Camille ever settle down with you. Magnus, you know I say this with love, but maybe this is the final straw that you needed to realise what she is really like? Take it to heart for once instead of making excuses for her.” Raphael said a pleading tone in his voice that caused Magnus to meet his gaze in the mirror. 

It was rare that the other ever showed an emotion that wasn’t annoyance or indifference. 

“I’ll think about it, that’s the only way I’ll compromise ok? Now, what’s the real reason you’re here because I highly doubt you made the trip up here just to bitch about Camille.” Magnus sighed, throwing the cloth he was using to wipe his face aside and picking up both his decanter and glasses on the way towards his desk. 

“You’re right for once, even if cursing her is my favourite pastime. There was a reason I came, an official reason actually…” Raphael said, watching Magnus pour them both a glass once he’d sunk down into his chair. 

“Official? Well, I’ll definitely have to say that’s a first. What official business could you have with me, Raphael?” Magnus asked, setting a glass in front of his friend before sipping his own. 

“I’ve been asked by Her Majesty to request your services for a royal production,” Raphael said simply leaning back in his chair as he watched Magnus spit out his mouthful of scotch in shock. 

XO

Alec had known from being young that the only thing he was ever going to be in life was a courtier. It was what his parents had expected of him since the Lightwoods had always been a member of every royal court for as long as could be remembered. Long since Cecily Lightwood was Princess Charlotte’s lady in waiting which had seemed to ensure that they were always a Monarch’s favourite.

Admittedly Alec hated being a part of the court, hated the politics of it, the fact that he wasn’t allowed to express an opinion about something unless he was asked, that he had to keep his ear to the ground for gossip about himself to find a way to rebuff. But he also hated some of the most tedious expectations that had been pushed upon him, like the fact he was expected to marry the daughter of another courtier to keep things in their inner circle. 

It didn’t help that deep inside he knew that even if he did marry someone he would never be truly happy either with that woman or with himself in the marriage. Because though he tried to date the right women that his mother practically shoved in his face from Alicante he would never feel the spark with them like he had heard his sister Isabelle talk about with her beau of the moment or Jace about whichever girl he managed to sweet talk into his bed.

The thing was for as long as Jace had been his parent’s ward after Michael Wayland, his father’s best friend, had died in the Clave war, Alec had only ever felt that kind of spark when he was around Jace, when he was touched by Jace and it was something that he knew without a doubt wasn’t normal. While it could be seen as understandable given the fact that Jace was the only person outside of his blood-related family that showed him any kind of affection, to picture Jace fucking or professing his love for him Alec knew would only happen on the twelfth of never. Besides he knew until he had an approved romantic attachment, his mother would never see him as anything short of perfect, not that that was anything new in all honesty.

He straightened his clothes in front of the mirror in his room in the palace and made himself leave before one of the servants came to summon him, the last thing he needed was to get on Her Majesty’s bad side. 

He made his way through the palace of Idris trying to ignore the odd whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere curtsey of the Queen and her daughter Princess Clarissa’s servants and various ladies in waiting. Probably all speculating about who he was going to be seen with next. He only just restrained the urge to tell them to grow up, that life wasn’t a fairytale like that and turned into the dining room where the other courtiers were hovering around the table waiting for Her Highness and Her Majesty to appear before sitting down as was the etiquette.

Lord Starkweather, the Queen’s advisor, was talking with Lord Carstairs and his other half Lord Herondale about a matter to keep the annoyance of the other courtiers from building. But Alec mostly just tuned them out, merely keeping his arms behind his back and letting all the conversation pass over him like a wave that he would further examine when he was alone in his own quarters.

Finally, the closed doors at the other end of the room that hid the royal entrance opened, immediately silencing all conversation as Princess Clarissa appeared with her few ladies in waiting, including his own sister Isabelle who was chatting with Her Highness eagerly about something as they moved to their spot on the Queen’s right side before Her Majesty appeared also surrounded by her ladies in waiting and a few visiting friends from other courts.

Queen Jocelyn had been on the throne since the death of her father King Granville due to Demon Pox and being an only child the Queen had immediately stepped up before any extended relatives had tried to challenge her for the throne. There had been rumours circulating around the court about her not being married because of an elicit affair with the Colonel at the time but they had all been silenced when she married Lord Morgenstern, Princess Clarissa’s father. 

The marriage had been a rocky once from start to finish since Queen Jocelyn refused to give Lord Morgenstern the status it was obvious that he had married her for. Which seemed to turn even sourer when she started to be seen more with her advisor-at the time Lord Garroway-around court. There had been a tug of war of epic proportions over the Queen’s affections that had been watched with baited breath by all courtiers at the time.

Finally, the last straw occurred when Clarissa turned ten and Lord Morgenstern tried to betroth her to a foreign prince five times her senior. There had been a fight to get Lord Morgenstern out of the Palace but no matter what he tried to do it didn’t stop the Queen from divorcing him. A much more humane response compared to the lengths her father had gone to get rid of his six wives. 

Once the divorce was finalised and Lord Morgenstern was officially banned from the palace it had been a few months before Queen Jocelyn was back down the aisle with Lord Garroway waiting for her. 

As a courtier, you were expected to remain neutral about such matters unless you were asked of course and, even then it was best to speak with caution, but Alec had always preferred the Queen with her current Husband. But at the present King Consort Garroway was away in the Circle war which often left Her Majesty dreading the time a messenger would appear as if expecting the worst, even though His Highness was surrounded by several thousand soldiers who would rather die themselves than let anything happen to him.

Everyone waited until Queen Jocelyn sat at the head of the table before seating themselves, Alec managing to sit beside Isabelle for once as he made it a habit of changing his seat each mealtime to keep in tune with all the gossip. He watched Lord Starkweather sit at Queen Jocelyn’s left side, already murmuring about business with her as the servants started appearing to put food on the table.

“Alec, did you hear?” Isabelle hissed, Princess Clarissa turning to speak to another of her Ladies in waiting, Lady Gray that had got her attention from the other side of the table.

“Hear what Izzy? I’ve heard lots of things while I’d been waiting here.” Alec sighed, putting a napkin in his lap and pouring himself a goblet of wine.

“ _Hermano_ don’t be such a buzzkill.” Izzy pouted, taking the jug from him before he could hand it down the table.

“Just tell me, Izzy,” Alec said, setting his goblet down after a sip and casting a small smile and nod at Queen Jocelyn when he felt her gaze lingering on him.

“Lord Santiago suggested that Her Majesty could invite a local theatre group to produce a play for Her Highness’ birthday.” Izzy beamed, flashing a smile at a familiar servant who’d put a plate of bread between the siblings before setting one between Izzy and Princess Clarissa.

“Really? I thought I’d heard there was to be a ball, it being her Eighteenth birthday and all….” Alec frowned.

“Oh, there is, but the Queen wanted to do something special to make up for His Highness not being here. The head of the Pandemonium theatre is coming to discuss possibilities with her later. You should come with, unless you have somewhere else you need to be?” Izzy asked.

“I shouldn’t, unless Jace is planning to make an appearance or Her Majesty wants me for something,” Alec said eating a slice of bacon from his fork.

“Wait your other brother is planning to attend court?” Princess Clarissa interrupted before Isabelle could try and twist Alec’s arm.

“He definitely said he was considering it Your Highness,” Alec said with a polite smile that he only reserved for members of the royal family.

The redhead began to ramble to Isabelle in whispers causing his sister to cast him a deadly glare before the Princess got up from her seat accompanied by the entire table.

“Clary, where are you going? I’ve not even started yet.” Queen Jocelyn said, giving her daughter a look for forgetting table etiquette.

“I know sorry Mom, but I need to change. I’ll see you for tea later.” Princess Clarissa apologised, leaving her chair to peck a kiss on her mother’s cheek on her departure from the table, practically dragging Isabelle with her by the wrist among the crowd of ladies in waiting.

Everyone else still stood from their seats, obviously uncertain about whether or not to sit down again without the Princess.

“She isn’t coming back anytime soon so be seated. I’d rather not watch you all longingly look at your half-finished breakfasts while I’m eating.” The Queen said with a raised eyebrow as she spread butter on her bread.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they sank back into their chairs, Alec reaching for his goblet as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened and why his heart seemed to be cracking in his gut.

XO

Since Raphael had mentioned that he’d recommended his theatre company to produce something for Princess Clarissa’s Eighteenth birthday Magnus was still sure he’d been high on adrenaline and imagined the whole thing after his performance. After all, that kind of thing would be snapped up by the Queen’s own personal theatre company instead of being given to another just because a member of court suggested otherwise. But at the same time, he’d be lying if he wasn’t happy at the prospect of something new, if a little nervous at doing a royal production.

Still, it made him all the more relieved that he was being given an audience with Princess Clarissa to figure out what kind of play she’d want or would suit her the best. True he was most well known for his comedy to Shakespeare’s tragedy but he would willingly give anything else a try if it gave his theatre and his troop the notoriety that he had been practically dreaming of.

That morning he’d left Catarina to oversee all rehearsals for that night because he knew otherwise they would slack and he didn’t want mediocre acting when he’d just agreed to something life changing. He, in the meantime, had been trying to brainstorm possible options in case Her Highness couldn’t come up with any ideas herself.

Around eleven he bid everyone goodbye and pushed his papers into the inner pocket of his jerkin on his way out the door to grab a carriage with the money Raphael had given him. Not that he would usually take anything from his friend no matter how rich he was, but Raphael had threatened to shove it down his throat if he hadn’t taken it.

The carriage ride to the palace was unsurprisingly bumpy given the streets were made of dirt that had baked in the summer sun but it was better than getting caught in the autumn or winter sludge that made it practically impossible to get anywhere. And where there wasn’t mud there were the cobbles that had him jerking back and forth hoping it would be over sooner than later. Thankfully they were soon riding up the main road towards the entrance of the Palace where a couple of doormen was stood waiting to help anyone arriving from their carriage.

“I’m here to see Her Highness, Princess Clarissa. If you could please let her know Magnus Bane is here I’d appreciate it.” Magnus said, hoping out the carriage and paying the driver as his attention turned to the two servants.

“I’ll be sure to let he know sir, please follow me, Mr Bane.” One of the pair said, gesturing for him to follow him before leading the way inside the palace.

He’d only ever seen the Palace of Idris from the outside on those few times he’d looked out for Camille’s window or out the window of the theatre roof when he couldn’t sleep at night. But it was definitely all the more impressive than he could have possibly imagined on the inside. Each room seemed to be filled with stylish antique furniture passed down through the generations, the floors were all polished wood, sometimes marble in the odd room they passed and the traditional portraits and ornaments were dotted on every wall or surface to remind you that the occupants were definitely royalty, like you could even forget.

“Her Highness wishes for you to meet her in the gardens, Mr Bane. If you’ll please follow me.” Another servant appeared to take over leaving the other returning to his post out front. 

The grounds of the palace were known to be the best in Indris, filled with exotic plants and flowers that Magnus had never seen before let alone had known even existed. The air was heavy with the smell of fresh herbs, overpowering scents of flowers and freshly cut grass, something that he rarely got to indulge in considering that he lived in the very heart of Idris where the closest thing to nature was a park on the very edge near the River Tyne. The hedges were painstakingly perfectly shaped into figures like someone had spent hours every day getting rid of stray branches to ensure the perfection remained intact for as long as possible. 

Yet as he followed the servant across the lawn towards the largest tree within view of the palace close to the miniature river that seemed to encircle the vast grounds he spotted three figures sitting at a table, in the shade of the tree to save them from the sun’s glare. As he got closer it was easier to distinguish Princess Clarissa out of the three, her long red hair in perfect waves either side of her neck that seemed to glow in the summer sun that peaked through the tree’s branches. Her purple dress complete with ruff firmly secured around her neck looked like it had been made by the best designer with the most expensive material that money could buy. She was holding a pristine bone china teacup covered in some over the top floral pattern in one hand while gesturing with the other as she spoke to the woman beside her that was nursing her own drink.

The other woman was dressed in less polished manner than the Princess obviously not wanting to outshine her in a way that easily showed she was a lady in waiting. Her hair, much like the Princess’, was in waves but in her case, they were sprouting from a ribbon on the back of her head to keep the strands out her face. There was no ruff around her neck but her dress was a striking red that seemed to suit her skin colour more than the purple that the Princess was wearing but there was an undoubtedly priceless ruby hanging around her neck and resting on her collarbone. Probably to demonstrate that though she wasn’t a Princess and in the service of royalty didn’t mean she didn’t have her own sense of importance in the court.

But the beauty of the two women seemed to pale in comparison to the one lone man that was sitting on the dark-haired woman’s other side. While it was obvious he was related to the woman, it also seemed like he didn’t really have many private audiences with the Princess, like he had been coaxed into it when he would much rather be elsewhere. But the black-haired woman speaking to Her Highness kicked him in the shin to bring his attention back to the conversation at hand since he was staring into his own teacup. 

It caused him to look up and Magnus to swallow a gasp as he felt his heart leap in his chest when their gazes met as he got closer. 

The man looked like he was an uptight yet undeniably gorgeous young man who could have the pick of anyone he wanted at court if he only said the word. He definitely looked like he belonged in court, dressed to the same if higher standard than his sister with slightly richly coloured silks as was the trend in court and a ruff of the same colour around his neck that Magnus wished wasn’t there so he could indulge in the skin that he only wished he could mark with his teeth and tongue. But it also made it clear that for all the tutoring on etiquette and manners that there so much more to him than just another courtier in the crowd blindly following the royal family.

His lips were the perfect light pink Cupid ’s bow, the kind that seemed they had never been touched by another human being for as long as he had been alive out of his own choice instead of corrupted by duty. But in that, there was something so magnetising that it was taking every bit of effort that Magnus possessed to keep him from just grabbing the man by his ebony coloured Jerkin and pulling him into his personal space until their lips met. His hazel eyes seemed to widen the closer that Magnus got to the table, his Adam’s apple jerking as he swallowed, before his gaze was torn from Magnus’ face to take all of him. His long calloused fingers were shaking around the fragile cup he was holding causing it to rattle against the saucer before it fell from the table with a clatter that caused the other occupants to stop their conversation to look at him.

“Alec, you ok?” The black-haired woman asked turning to look at her brother though the servant interrupted before Alec could come up with a stuttered excuse.

“Mr Bane from Pandemonium theatre to see Your Highness.” The servant said, bowing once the redhead’s gaze rested on him.

“Thanks, Simon, if you could get Mr Bane an extra cup and maybe a clean one for Lord Lightwood that will be all for now.” Princess Clarissa smiled as she gestured for Magnus to take the empty seat on her right side.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Simon said with another mini bow before grabbing Alec’ s cup from the grass and retreating back the way he had come, leaving Magnus under the gaze of all three.

“Your Highness,” Magnus said, bowing in her direction.

“Please just call me Clary, Mr Bane, my title and stuff is for courtiers and formal occasions...” Princess Clarissa said, as Magnus finally moved to sit down beside her.

“Then feel free to call me Magnus, Clary. I must admit I was surprised when Lord Santiago came to visit me and told me your mother was allowing my theatre company the chance to produce something for your birthday.” Magnus said, feeling the other man in the group watching him as he crossed one leg over the other.

“Well, as much as I know she loves her own theatre group she’s always keen for other writers and theatre groups that are willing to do something new to be given the chance. I’m sure if that goes well that she’ll be willing to bestow that title on your company.” Clary beamed, as the black-haired woman across from her topped up their cups with the teapot sat on a stand in the middle of the table.

“Well then I am definitely honoured and that is definitely reason enough to do this to the best of my ability, is it not?” Magnus said, taking the cup the servant offered him when he reappeared before another cup was set in front of Alec and he was gone.

“So, what exactly is your speciality, Mr Bane? I regret to say that I haven’t actually managed to see any of your performances in the past,” the Black-haired woman asked as she filled both his and her brother’s cups.

“Please call me Magnus, Lady….” Magnus began thankful that she interrupted.

“Isabelle Lightwood. And this is my brother Lord Alexander Lightwood.” Isabelle said handing his cup over with a raised eyebrow when she spotted Magnus’ gaze was flickering over Alec with interest.

“Well, Lady Lightwood, my company is known for its comedy primarily combined with romantic subplots because I find no play is a play without them. However, that is not to say that I’m going to limit myself to that genre if Clary has something else that she would like to see. So, what is it you would like to see, Clary?” Magnus asked, sipping his drink as his gaze moved to the redhead.

Clary opened her mouth like she was going to reply with some romantic kind of fantasy she had with her latest Beau because that seemed to be what every woman wanted, when Isabelle interrupted her, whispering something in her ear. The black-haired woman’s eyes flicking between him and her brother causing a bad feeling to settle in Magnus’ stomach, even more so when the redhead’s lips quirked into a smile of agreement. That was definitely a bad sign.

“Yes, that’s a good idea, Izzy. I’d like to see a play where two male courtiers have a love that is constantly overcoming obstacles until one of them finally decides to do something about it at the cost of his reputation.” Clary said, sipping her own tea.

“Are….are you sure Your Highness wouldn’t prefer something else? A satyr of courtier life or…or something else? My Theatre Company is at your command.” Magnus asked not daring to look at the other man who, from the sounds of it, had nearly choked on his own mouthful of tea.

“That is what I want, Magnus. After all, your theatre is known for the controversial and different types of plays, so I’m sure this shouldn’t be too off your track, right? And to make sure it’s kept on track due to the short amount of time you have to prepare I’m putting Lord Lightwood in charge of overseeing it so that it will be ready for my birthday.” Clary said with an angelic look on her face though there was a mischievous look in her green eyes that had Magnus inwardly smirking. _Touché Clarissa_.

“Me? But I’m sure you must have someone more trustworthy in your Ladies to overlook it, Your Highness. And even so, I doubt Mr Bane really needs me over his shoulder hurrying things along. You should be able to handle it without me there, right?” Alec said, his voice sounding gruff from choking on his tea in a way that made a shiver of longing flow through Magnus’ entire body.

“Alec, I’ve seen you getting bored with just hanging around Court because you have to. It’ll be something new for you to overlook and help you get some space away from court, and besides, I’m sure that with your input the play will be even better than it would be without, right, Magnus?” Clary asked, winking at Magnus out the corner of her eye.

“I suppose if that is what Your Highness wishes,” Alec said resignedly, his gaze on his cup while Magnus offered the Princess a playful smile.

“Excellent. Well, Isabelle and I feel like a walk around the grounds before I meet with my mother for tea in the courtyard, we’ll leave the two of you to make your arrangements. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Magnus.” Clary smiled, as Magnus kissed her proffered hand before the four of them got up with Magnus and Alec sinking back into their own once the two women were gone.

“You don’t need to oversee this if you don’t want to, Alexander, I can do it alone. I have done my fair share of plays after all and I can keep you updated without you needing to attend.” Magnus said, toying with his empty cup between his hands as he let his gaze linger over the other.

“No, that’s fine. Her Highness wishes for me to do so and I live to serve.” Alec said, though there was a tone of resignation where there should have been pride.

“Well, with that in mind, why don’t you come to my performance tonight so you can get acquainted with my style and then we can meet up to discuss ideas afterwards? I mean, unless you have other duties to attend to.” Magnus said, downing the last of the tea from his cup.

“No, no other duties. So yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Alec nodded.

“I’ll make sure to reserve you one of my best seats in the house then, I’ll look forward to seeing you tonight, Lord Lightwood,” Magnus said, getting up and bowing at him before walking back the way he’d come into the palace. _‘Oh god, Magnus what have you just agreed to?’_

XO

Alec’s gaze followed Magnus’ retreating back towards the entrance into the main building and rubbed at his eyes out of agitation as he let out a sigh once the other was out of sight. There was no denying that Magnus was a beautiful man, so much more different than all the courtiers he was used to seeing day in and day out. With their stiff postures, minimal facial expressions and their clothes all as expected, but with dull toned down colours inexpensive materials. But compared to them, Magnus was a breath of fresh air in a stifling room. Dressed in bright bold colours with makeup accentuating his features, kohl making his eyes stand out and jewellery practically dripping around his neck and causing his fingers to sparkle when he moved them. His linen shirt was not buttoned up as stiffly as he was used to but just to his navel so the rest of his gloriously muscular torso was open to the air and unavoidable from Alec’s gaze. His battered doublet showing his perfect figure and the red leather jacket over the top had his mouth dry. There had been no ruff around his neck as was the fashion as though he didn’t let what other people dictate his own personal sense of style so Alec had been unable to keep his gaze off it.

Everything about him was like a beacon that had Alec wanting to go after him, if only to see what it would taste like to kiss his lips, to touch the warm muscle that made up his torso and feel his moans muffled against his lips. 

Yet he knew despite how much he craved it that nothing good would come from doing any of those things, he was already talked about enough in court as it was for being older than most courtiers were without getting married. He could only imagine how the rumour mill would react if he was spotted spending more time than he had to with an actor from a theatre than a courtier’s daughter.

He pushed himself to his feet and let out a breath to calm himself as he walked through the palace grounds in the hopes that the air would help him to come up with some idea of what he was going to do. Let alone figure out what the hell possessed him to agree to watch Magnus’ performance that night. 

Maybe it was just the chance to be around the other man more outside of court that made him agree, to be able to see the infamous Magnus Bane at work in front of a crowd of people and know that above everything else he was going to be working closely with him. Close enough that he could actually get to know the real man behind the mask instead of just the hearsay that he had been hearing around the court for as long as he could remember. That he could actually, maybe, to some degree indulge in his wants that he didn’t doubt were reciprocated by the way the other had looked at him the whole time he kept sneaking glances at him while he was speaking to the Princess and his sister.

But at the same time the more he thought of that, the more he thought of Jace. He had been in love with the blonde for as long as he could remember, fantasies of him and Jace had been what had kept him sane when he was doubting himself and if he would ever be able to be a real courtier if he didn’t have a wife in his bed. But though he still ached for Jace he knew without a doubt that there would never be anything more between them than friendship and familial love, compared to Magnus who seemed so much more willing.

He was toying with his bracelet an arrow on a chain that he’d got for a birthday when he was younger before he was made a squire of King Granville’s, back when all he had really wanted to do was just shoot arrows all day and enjoy the grounds at Lightwood Manor. It had been the only gift that his parents had ever given him before he left and he’d never really seen them much since, not that Maryse and Robert were exactly the parents of the year, but he couldn’t help but worry about Max. His young brother was still under their care until they could figure out what to do with him once his tutoring was done.

He had just rounded the corner that led towards the maze that seemed to span for several miles when he spotted Jace’s blond hair gleaming in the sunlight. He opened his mouth about to call out to him when he got a little closer and spotted his brother leaning into a redhead’s ear, causing him to stop in his tracks and the words to be caught in his throat as he processed what he was seeing. Something that seemed to take a little longer when they parted and he spotted the face of Princess Clarissa looking up at his brother with an enamoured look that spoke of month’s worth of secret rendezvous. It seemed to become even more real when Jace leant down to capture the Princess’ lips in a deep kiss, his hand resting on the small of her back as he pushed her up against the nearest tree.

He’d be lying if it didn’t hurt like hell, despite how he knew he’d never had a chance. It made his throat go dry and his heart seemed to shatter as he backtracked the way he had come in unable to stop his usually steady hands from shaking and his mind from reliving what he’d seen over and over again. Through some miracle, he managed to make it back to his quarters as he felt the sobs that he hadn’t even realise had been building take him over once the door slammed shut behind him.

He sunk onto the floor beside his bed and tried to keep wiping the tears away with his sleeve between removing his ruff so he could attempt to breathe and throw it across the room to let out some of the frustration he was feeling.

It wasn’t even the fact that Jace was with someone else as he’d long since got used to the idea he had little, if any, chance with him, but the fact he hadn’t been told by Jace, not to mention he’d been told by the blonde that he wasn’t serious about anyone right now stung just as much. 

He swallowed as he leant back against the edge of his bed on the floor and tried to calm himself before anyone else came looking for him for dinner. He had just managed to down a mouthful of wine to calm down and wash his face of lingering tears before sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at the door and his sister’s voice calling his name.

“Come in Izzy…” Alec said, before where he was trying to straighten out some of the damage his ruff had acquired when he’d thrown it across the room.

“There you are, I thought you would have still been talking with Magnus before he left.” Izzy winked as she closed the door behind her.

“Not that we had really that much to talk about. Just that play and I’ve agreed to go to his performance tonight to see his style before I start to help him with his latest one.” Alec shrugged as Izzy sat opposite him on the bed.

“And yet you don’t seem that happy at spending more time with him even when you were silently mooning over him the whole time he was talking to Clary.” Isabelle frowned watching him carefully swallow.

“How long has Jace been seeing Princess Clarissa, Izzy?” Alec asked, causing Isabelle to part her lips though falter when she met his gaze as though she could read what he was really saying between those words.

“Oh, Alec….” Izzy sighed, resting her hand on his arm like she wanted to pull him into a hug, but knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t let her.

“How long Izzy?” Alec repeated, casting his gaze back on his ruff so he didn’t have to see the pity in her eyes.

“A couple of winters, I kept telling Jace he should tell you, but they both made me promise not to say anything. Still, if I had known how you felt I would have told you sooner I promise.” Isabelle said, brushing her fingertips over the back of his hand.

“It doesn’t matter, I knew I didn’t stand a chance anyway.” Alec sighed, turning his hand over and letting her squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“True, but at least with Magnus, I know you have a chance. He’s no Jace sure, but this time the two of you have the production of Clary’s birthday play to get to know each other. Maybe you’ll find something there that you didn’t know you were looking for.” Isabelle soothed, with a reassuring smile. “So, what time are you going to the theatre?”

“After dinner, probably, I just…I don’t know, Izzy. I’m not supposed to be encouraging flights of fancy that could come to nothing with a guy that isn’t a member of court. I mean can you imagine Mom’s face if she found out? It’s bad enough I won’t be continuing our line with kids, but to be with someone who isn’t a courtier...” Alec said, watching Izzy get off his bed and start to rummage through his trunk to decide what he should wear.

“You’re overthinking this, Alec, at the moment you barely know much about the other aside from your names and that you exist. Just take it slow and then whatever happens, happens, I promise Jace and I will be there for you.” Isabelle said, throwing his best black leather jerkin onto the bed.

“Jace doesn’t know about me, does he? That I prefer guys I mean?” Alec asked, his voice filled with anxiety at the thought.

“No, you know as well as I do that Jace can be very oblivious when things happen around him while he has a new love of his life. And I promise I won’t tell him unless you want him to know and, even then, I’ll leave it up to you.” Isabelle smiled, throwing an expensive silver silk shirt on top of his jerkin.

“Ok…” Alec agreed, starting to undo his doublet before pulling his shirt over his head which ended up on the floor as Isabelle tried to decide on the rest of his outfit.

XO

From the moment Magnus had left the palace, his mind was still fixated on the fact that Alec was going to be seeing him perform that night. Something that had never made him so nervous before with his other lovers but he just wanted to show the other that even if he wasn’t a courtier he was well known for a good reason. Secretly he was happy that he’d be able to see the other so soon after their first meeting, not to mention the fact that Alec hadn’t taken him up on the offer of just correspondence where the play was concerned.

Still, while he knew exactly what Princess Clarissa and Lady Isabelle were planning by giving him the topic, he knew it was definitely going to be different to how his writing process usually was. He and Alec hadn’t so much as known each other had existed until that afternoon in the palace gardens, and even if they had, the other didn’t really seem that susceptible to him. Not that he had exactly tried that hard to flirt with him, but he had been in shock at the sight of a rather attractive courtier sitting right there unable to take his eyes off him.

Admittedly though he was glad that Alec was coming tonight, he just hoped that the rest of the troop had practised enough during the day while he was away that they wouldn’t embarrass him in front of Alec. 

After he left the ground he’d made sure to go to Raphael’s penthouse on the outskirts of Idris in the building where many courtiers stayed that didn’t have actual estates in the city and were not favoured enough to have quarters in the palace like some of the older families did. He’d got a few strange looks from other courtiers making their way out, but he’d been by Raphael’s enough times to have got used to it and the doorman knew him well enough to let him pass.

He knocked hard enough to cause Raphael to curse at him once he reached the right floor and picked at his nails as the door opened to Raphael looking his less than usual put together self, his neck covered in bruises, lips red and swollen and his shirt open where he had obviously been getting lavished with affection.

“ _Dios Mio_ Magnus! What are you going here? I’m busy!” Raphael glared crossing his arms over his bare chest to hold his shirt closed.

“I wanted to talk to you about this proposed play for Her Highness’ birthday and how I really think I should reconsider,” Magnus said, brushing past his friend into the penthouse before he could object.

A young and familiar man was covering himself with a throw from where he was laid on the couch, causing Raphael to cast Magnus another glare at him as he shut the door behind his friend before turning his attention to the young man whose face seemed to light up at the attention he was getting from the other.

“Simon _mi amor_ , why don’t you go wait for me in our room yeah? I just need to speak to Magnus about the theatre or else he’ll never leave us alone.” Raphael said, moving towards the couch and throwing a shirt off the floor at the other before catching his lips in a sweet kiss that had Simon’s nails digging into the nape of his neck to deepen it.

“You won’t be long, right?” Simon murmured, pecking another kiss to Raphael’s lips when the other pulled back.

“I promise,” Raphael soothed, pecking a kiss to the tip of the other’s nose before stepping back from the couch to let him get up.

Simon threw the throw aside to pull the shirt over his head before walking in the direction of Raphael’s rooms with a sense of familiarity flashing Raphael one flirtier smile before closing the door behind him.

“Well that’s definitely a new development, tell me when you started fucking Palace servants again?” Magnus asked as Raphael rebuttoned his shirt.

“The twelfth of none of your damned business.” Raphael snipped as Magnus sunk onto the couch that Simon had vacated raising an eyebrow at the touchy tone in the other’s voice causing Raphael to sigh. 

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you later, now what’s this about you wanting to turn down the chance to produce something for the royal family and give up the best opportunity of career progression you’re ever going to get?” Raphael asked as he made his way towards the sideboard to pour them both a scotch that Magnus could definitely do with.

“The subject that Princess Clarissa wants me to approach is up my street there’s no denying that but there’s much more to it than that,” Magnus said, taking the glass he was offered before his friend sat next to him.

“Then what’s their name?” Raphael asked, obviously knowing him well enough to not want to beat around the bush.

“Lord Alexander Lightwood…” Magnus said, the sight of Alec’s face flashing before his eyes even as he heard Raphael to cough.

“Your next romantic interest is Lord Lightwood? The eldest son of Maryse and Robert lightwood who tried to outlaw all theatres to make way for more manors in the city? That Lord Lightwood?” Raphael asked hoarsely.

“Yes…” Magnus said hesitantly knowing there was probably some information that Raphael was keeping back from him that was going to make it all the more obvious as to why that was a bad idea.

“Look, Lord Lightwood is in the running according to court rumours to be the betrothed of Princess Clarissa, ergo he likes dick as much as I do…” Raphael sighed.

“Well from the fact you’re obviously fucking Simone the servant I wouldn’t poopoo dick if I were you, Raphael.” Magnus quipped earning him a dirty look.

“I’m just saying, be careful that’s all. Even if he is sly there’s nothing to say he’d ever want to be seen with you, Magnus. Something I know you hated when Camille made it clear that outside the walls of her apartment you didn’t know, let alone acknowledge, each other. Can you really be ok with that again?” Raphael asked, over his glass.

“No, but at the same time, I barely know him yet. Maybe he’s a more decent human being than Camille ever was. Maybe the more I get to know him the more it’ll seem worth it to have him a little instead of not at all.” Magnus said looking into the depths of his barely touched drink.

“In which case, you are yet again delusional my friend. But this is the reason you want to turn down such a lucrative deal? Because you barely know Lightwood well enough to have the usual stories to convert to the stage?” Raphael asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, I mean you know my process. I can’t build that kind of play out of nothing.” Magnus frowned.

“It’s called fantasies and an imagination, Magnus. Use all the things you want to do with Lightwood as your inspiration. The flirting, the making out in dark corner, the secret rendezvous’ and fucking in his quarters. All that kind of thing just put it on paper and you have your play right there. If that doesn’t satisfy Her Highness’ specifications, then tell her that you need to change the subject or convince her that Her Majesty’s own company should take it on instead. But at least give it a shot first before you turn it down.” Raphael said downing the last of his scotch just as the sound of Simon moaning out his name came from his room causing the pair to look at each other before Raphael pulled Magnus up by his jerkin and began to manhandle him towards the door.

“You still haven’t told me the story with you and Solomon,” Magnus said before he could be pushed out into the corridor while Raphael plucked his glass from his fingers.

“I will, but not now. I’m not about to let you cockblock me just because you haven’t the guts to go for what you want. Now I’ll see you later, Magnus.” Raphael said, pushing Magnus square in the chest until his back was against the outside corridor’s walls before slamming the door shut behind him.

“At least one of us is getting laid, just never though it wouldn’t be me for once,” Magnus grumbled under his breath as he made his way back towards the theatre with his hands in his pockets and letting his imagination run wild.

When he walked in, Aline was practising her character’s soliloquy while Catarina was hovering off stage, following her lines to correct her in case she forgot one. Raj was fixing a few costumes on the edge of the stage with Alaric beside him reading over his own lines.

“Magnus, there you are! How did it go at the palace?” Ragnor asked, appearing from backstage with a cup of tea in his paint covered hand and a manuscript in the other.

“Pretty good, I have an idea for the script already forming. Just need to think about the extra actors we might need to find.” Magnus said dodging around Ragnor in the direction of the staircase towards his office/quarters.

“I would have thought we’d have more than enough actors for whatever you could be planning.” Ragnor frowned.

“All I’m saying is keep an eye out for two up-and-comers that aren’t against doing physical scenes with those of the same sex. I’ll leave the rest up to you.” Magnus called over his shoulder before adding, “Oh and before I forget, reserve a decent seat in the top balcony.”

“What? Why?!” Ragnor called back.

“Just do it!” Magnus yelled as he finally made his way into his room.

Once in his office he collapsed down in his chair and rubbed his eyes smudging his make up as he tried to push the sight of Alec’s face out of his mind. Of the beautiful lips he itched to kiss until they were red and swollen, the cheekbones he wanted to brush with his knuckles, the body under that uptight highly fashioned exterior that he wanted to worship until Alec broke apart at the seams and screamed his name. He let out a shaky breath between his lips as he reached for a quill with ink and pile of parchment before starting to write, he only hoped he knew what he was getting himself in for by bringing his darkest fantasies to the stage.

XO

That night after attending dinner with the rest of the court Alec made a detour to catch Isabelle before she was barricaded in the Princess’ quarters for the rest of the night to make sure he looked ok. He’d never usually cared about things like that before, but seeing how perfect Magnus had looked he felt like he needed to at least appear like he was making the effort. Once he was reassured and practically pushed out the palace door he took a carriage to the Pandemonium theatre in the central theatre district of Idris.

In all honesty, unless he was going back to visit his parents and Max back at the manor he rarely left court if he could get away with it; always afraid he would miss out on something important if he wasn’t there. Something that had been deeply ingrained in him from when he had been tutored as a child. Still, he was willing to give it a shot this time if only because he knew that Magnus would be there and it would be the best way to get to know the actor.

The theatre exterior was a buzz with people surrounding it as he got out of the carriage nearly bumping into a group that were trying to sweet talk their way into what looked to be the VIP section if the way it was closely guarded was anything to go by. People of all classes were queuing through the main entrance to get inside, chatting excited among themselves about what rumours they had heard about the play and how they couldn’t wait to see Magnus in action. Yet he hoped that Magnus had saved him a more comfortable seat than in with the rest of the lower class and wove his way towards the VIP entrance where a couple of courtiers were just disappearing behind the person guarding it from other patrons.

“Name, sir?” The man acting as the guard asked, looking him up and down as though he was sure that Alec wasn’t just another opportunist trying to get past.

“Lord Lightwood, I’m a guest of Magnus Bane,” Alec said, watching the guard nod as though he had been told of his appearance by Magnus.

“Of course, Lord Lightwood, Mr Bane wanted me to show you to your seat to make sure you wouldn’t get lost. If you’ll please follow me.” The guard said gesturing for him to follow with a jerk of his head after grabbing someone else by the shoulder to take over for him.

Alec nodded and let out a breath as he followed his lead up a series of steps until they reached the top level of the theatre that was reserved for those of high class. He stopped in his tracks as he took in all the fellow courtiers he knew chatting among themselves before letting his gaze rest on the view in front of him. It showed the entire stage perfectly so that there was little if any chance of him missing anything but, at the moment, it was all obscured by a large burgundy curtain to hide whatever scenery was being used for the play.

“Sir, is this ok for you?” the guard asked, pulling him from his thoughts where he was stood a few steps down indicating the row where Magnus had saved him a seat.

“Yes, this is perfect. Please make sure to send Mr Bane my regards and let him know I’ll wait for him after the performance.” Alec said, sitting in his assigned seat after shuffling past a few people and watching the usher nod his head in recognition before disappearing back the way he had come.

“Lord Lightwood? Well, it’s a small world. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you attend a performance here or anywhere before.” A young bright bubbly voice came from behind him causing him to tear his gaze from the empty stage and look over his shoulder to see the owner of the voice.

“Lady Branwell, what a surprise.” Alec smiled.

Lydia Branwell had been one of the courtier’s daughters that his mother had been trying to set him up with since before he had even taken up his birthright in the form of a position at court. They had met each other a few times throughout their childhood but when the talk had turned to marriage Lydia had already had plans to marry Lord Monteverde which Alec had been secretly glad of, not really wanting to tell her that the reason he didn’t want to was because of his own infatuation with his Parents’ ward. They had been close friends regardless and though Lydia barely spent much time in court after her father Lord Branwell’s death she did immediately seek him out to find out the gossip when she was there.

“So, you decided to finally get some air and leave court for once?” Lydia teased with a smile as she smoothed out her dress.

“Something like that. What about you? I thought you’d prefer something less controversial like Shakespeare or Marlowe.” Alec asked, leaning against the back of his chair.

“Controversy is what makes it interesting, Alec. A cast with actual female actors, the occasional gay story plotline and it’s like a breath of fresh among all the uptight royalist history. Though I’m probably the only one in the audience who actually focuses on the story line instead of on Magnus.” Lydia said with a shrug.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked curiously.

“I mean that you’ve obviously been hiding away behind the walls of the palace for too long. Magnus Bane is not just up there with one of the best scriptwriters in Idris but he’s got a cult following for his acting. You’ll see exactly what I mean when the play is over.” Lydia said with a wink.

“What do you think of Magnus then?” Alec asked, hoping he seemed casual which from the look the blonde flashed his way it was the exact opposite.

“I mean I’ve met him a few times and he’s a sweetheart under all the pomp and glamour. It’s just a shame that his love life is constantly in tatters.” Lydia said with a heartbroken look on her face that immediately made Alec curious.

“What do you mean by…?” Alec began but was hushed by the other and a few surrounding courtiers as the curtain started to go up revealing one lone silhouette on the stage lit up with the light of the moon through the ceiling giving the room an eerie kind of feel.

Despite the costume, the wig and the abundance of make-up Alec could easily see that it was Magnus, causing something in his chest to flutter at the sight. A sensation which seemed to get worse when Magnus began his opening soliloquy, a heartfelt musing about his character’s deep love. The language was beautiful and seemed to flow freely from his lips without so much as a thought like he had said them so many times before they were practically ingrained into his brain. 

The play seemed to revolve around the deeply passionately in love Michael played by Magnus who was practically drowning in love with the beautiful yet unattainable Charlotte who seemed to take great pleasure in toying with Michael when she felt like it. Building his hope with expressions of affection to keep him interested like she knew what Michael felt for her was unwavering. But that story seemed to be intertwined with comic relief of other characters who were close to Michael to keep things interesting, all trying to warn him in their own way about what Charlotte was really like.

With each twist and turn the crowd would react loudly, either by booing the actress playing Charlotte when she came on stage, awing when Michael got pushed aside by Charlotte for someone else and laughing when the other characters mocked Charlotte to bring a smile to heartbroken Michael’s face. 

By the end of the play, Michael was back in Charlotte’s arms despite how the crowd practically screamed their disapproval before breaking things off with her with a long soliloquy about how he couldn’t take being second best anymore. He then returned to his friends for reassurance and the curtain went down with Magnus wrapped in the arms of the actors that had played his friends that everything would be ok with a better person in his life just around the corner.

The crowd was practically roaring with approval by the end, all cheering the actors as they came on stage to take their bows though he could understand what Lydia meant about Magnus being popular with the masses. When the curtain went down he turned to look at Lydia to discuss what he had seen only to see the blonde was frowning.

“What? What is it?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, I just…I saw the same play last month and I swear there was a happier ending.” Lydia said toying with her lip between her teeth.

“Maybe something happened to make him want to change it.” Alec shrugged.

“Like his muse decided to cut him off more like.” Lydia murmured.

“I mean you did say his love life is a mess...” Alec said, fishing and hoping that she would tell him what he wanted to know but he wasn’t in the least bit prepared for what he heard.

“Hm, I suppose. I mean when you get involved with courtiers that is bound to happen because none of them really want a serious thing with an actor if they can get away with it. Any way you want to come catch up some more over a drink?” Lydia asked before Alec could let himself process what he’d heard too much.

“Actually, I have to meet someone after this, but it’s been good to see you, Lydia. Hopefully, it won’t be so long before we see the other again.” Alec smiled, pulling her into a hug as those around them began to file out the row.

“I sure hope so, don’t be a stranger, Alec,” Lydia said, pecking a kiss on his cheek before pulling back as the crowd around them began to whisper about Magnus who appeared from the back steps still dressed in his costume yet his wig was gone as was his make-up, the sight of which caused Alec to swallow.

“Ah, alluring Alexander and the radiant Lady Branwell it’s been too long,” Magnus said, making his way down the steps to engulf Lydia in a hug that seemed to take the blonde by surprise.

“Magnus, I loved tonight’s performance, we’ll have to meet up to discuss it more sometime when I know you aren’t entertaining Lord Lightwood.” Lydia smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he pulled back.

“Of course, we will. Come to the theatre the next time you’re visiting darling and we’ll catch up. But you are right, for now, I do have a rather beautiful Lord Lightwood to entertain if you’ll excuse us.” Magnus said, leading Alec’s way through the crowd of gushing fans towards the back steps that showed another set of stairs that went up into the rafters.

Alec flashed Lydia a smile over his shoulder who got a knowing wink in response before following Magnus up to the stairs in the direction that Magnus had disappeared to. He managed to catch up to him midway up the set of iron steps and followed him into the room.

The room they entered looked like it was as close to clean as you could achieve given where it was. The wooden floorboards gleamed but were slightly dusty and the only bit of natural light came through the two windows in the roof above them. It seemed to be set out to be part office, part dressing room and part living quarters from the straw-stuffed mattress in one corner. Magnus lit a couple of candles on the desk carefully to bring a bit more light into the room before moving towards an oriental ornate screen in one corner close to a floor length mirror where another set of clothes were thrown over the top waiting for him to change into. 

Alec swallowed at the thought of Magnus’ naked body being revealed even minutely behind the screen and tried to keep his mind on the real reason he was there only for Magnus’ hoarse voice to carry over the screen to get his attention.

“So, what did _you_ think of tonight’s performance, Alexander?”

“It…it was amazing, I mean the fact you both wrote and starred in it is incredible. I can only imagine the amount of work that must have gone into making it that perfect.” Alec said, sinking into one of the chairs at the table before his legs gave out under him.

“Yes, well I’m not like Shakespeare and Marlowe where I fixate just on the script and leave everything else up to other people. Or write sonnets etcetera when they are fresh out of other ideas. It’s all me, even if sometimes I wish it wasn’t.” Magnus called back as he threw the dress Jerkin and Doublet over the top of the screen in quick succession before the other more colourful Jerkin disappeared.

“What do you mean by that?” Alec asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing, just that the inspiration for each play can be fickle and when it’s gone it sometimes makes me wonder if I should have bothered with it, to begin with,” Magnus said, the sound of his shoes being kicked aside before his hose appeared over the top of the screen causing Alec to avert his gaze even if the other wasn’t undressing in front of him.

A silence fell over the room until Magnus reappeared from behind the screen looking more like himself and less like ‘Michael’, going straight to his dresser to redo his own makeup and hair with Alec’s gaze following him. He watched the other fidget with the right colours and kohl, styling his hair just right and switching the jewelled studs in his ears for a pair of gold rings. He then turned towards the desk where a decanter of scotch and a couple of glasses sat. “You want one?”

“I probably shouldn’t if I want to keep my mind on the task at hand,” Alec said, even though he knew that there was little to no chance that he would ever be able to keep his mind on the play while the other was in front of him. But he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the other as he picked up his glass once it was full and sat behind his desk.

“Yes, well about that. I’ve actually managed to write the script since I left the Palace this afternoon if you want to take a look? It’s only a brief draft that might change when the cast gets a look at it.” Magnus said gesturing to the pile of papers in front of him.

“Erm, wow that was fast,” Alec said, taking the script when it was offered to him but found himself too enamoured with the other to make himself look at it.

“I’ve also had my talent scout keep an eye out for any new talent to fill the two lead roles but everything else will be cast by putting my cast through auditions. Just to see who would be best for what.” Magnus said, flashing him a flirtatious smile over his glass.

“Tomorrow? Why so soon?” Alec frowned putting the script down.

“Because, Alexander, the sooner I know who’s going to be playing who, the sooner the rehearsals can start. After all, Her Highness’ birthday is in eight days’ time. If I want to be ready by then, I need to get started as soon as possible.” Magnus said.

“And, providing you have all the parts cast tomorrow, when are the rehearsals scheduled to begin?” Alec asked.

“Rehearsals? All being well, the day after tomorrow, possibly sooner, I mean if you want, you can come and supervise them, not that there is really any need. But I wouldn’t be averse to having your angelic presence around the theatre of course.” Magnus said, pushing himself out his chair and circling the desk until he was leaning against it, his gaze lingering over Alec’s figure.

“Right, well, I should probably leave you to rest after tonight’s performance especially if you have a lot planned for tomorrow,” Alec said, moving to get up from his chair only to stop at the feel of the other’s hand on his wrist.

“Or you could stay here and we could talk about things that have nothing to do with court or the play?” Magnus said, brushing his thumb against the back of Alec’s hand causing him to swallow.

“I’m not…I mean I doubt there’s really much else for us to really talk about.” Alec stuttered, licking his lips uncertainly.

“Oh, come now, I find that very hard to believe. There is definitely more to you than just another courtier, Alexander, I definitely know that much.” Magnus said, tilting his head at him to meet his gaze.

“How do you know that?” Alec asked.

“Well, unlike all the others you aren’t so self-involved about what you can get out of people. Instead, you seem to genuinely care about how you can help people in any way. Or at least that was the impression that I got from our meeting in gardens, correct me if I’m wrong.” Magnus said.

“I…I…” Alec stuttered, swallowing as Magnus grazed his fingertips against his cheek causing his heart to stutter and his body to subconsciously lean into the touch. 

“But I know that deep down under all that pressure, that heteronormativity and society you have been born into, there is a man that is the complete opposite. A man who thinks for himself, a man who wishes he was anything else but what he was. That is the complete opposite of straight…” Magnus murmured, resting his forehead against Alec’s causing him to swallow.

“No, I’m…I’m straight.” Alec protested weakly, but knew from the way Magnus shook his head and brushed the tips of the fingers of his free hand against his lips that the other didn’t believe him.

“No, Alec, you aren’t. And despite whatever has been drilled into that beautiful head of yours, about getting married and having kids to carry on the Lightwood family line, there is nothing wrong with being what you are. Nothing wrong with daydreaming about how you want to feel stubble against your cheek when you kiss someone, muscular abs under your fingers when making out with someone and the perfect friction of two muscular bodies intertwined. There is nothing…wrong with that.” Magnus soothed, putting his glass down and resting his hands on the desk either side of Alec’s hips.

“Then why does it feel like there is?” Alec asked, Magnus hushing him softly as he stepped into his personal space and letting out a soft sigh.

“Because in your world, my darling Alexander, anything, but the norm is seen as and is constantly labelled as wrong. But that isn’t the case, you only have to believe in what _you_ want and what _you_ crave. And neither of those can be wrong if it makes _you_ happy.” Magnus said, his gaze lingering on Alec’s lips like he wanted to capture them with his own, but refused to invade Alec’s space without him saying so.

Alec swallowed, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth at the attention Magnus was giving it; torn between what he wanted, to taste the other’s lips against his own and continuing to uphold the reputation that his parents had been pushing on him for so long. But just when Magnus looked like he was going to step back, the air stifling without the other there in front of him he reached out a hand and curled his fingers around his jerkin causing him to stop as their gazes locked.

“Kiss me, Magnus…” Alec murmured, swallowing uneasily.

“Alexander, we don’t have to…” Magnus began resting a hand on Alec’s still rested on his jerkin.

“Just….just kiss me, Magnus, please,” Alec said hoarsely, watching Magnus nod and softly brush his free hand against his jawline. 

There was another moment of hesitation before Magnus closed the gap between them and caught Alec’s lips in a kiss. It was soft, chaste and perfect even with dry lips and a rather shaky Alec who had no idea what to do. But the moment Magnus tried to pull away from him, Alec’s arms curled around his waist and he chased his lips until it became something deeper on the verge of a bone-deep need to never be apart. Magnus sucking gently on the lips that he wanted to taste from the moment he’d first eyes on the other which his fingers traced a path down Alec’s chest.

Alec’s heart was racing and pounding in his ears as he let out a groan at the sensation of Magnus’ lips around his bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue until he couldn’t ever imagine a point where he had ever wanted to be without the other in his personal space.

But soon they pulled back to breathe, Magnus kissing Alec’s neck and jaw while Alec sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself, his fingers clinging to the material at the small of Magnus’ back to keep him close.

“Well, Alexander... “ Magnus murmured against his skin causing Alec to swallow.

“Does a first kiss always feel that intoxicating?” Alec made himself ask even though his voice sounded wrecked beyond belief he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“With the right person, every kiss can feel that good I promise,” Magnus said softly pecking a kiss to the side of his neck.

Silence fell over them again for the second time that night but this time it wasn’t as awkward as it had been before, Magnus’s finger lacing between those of Alec’s that weren’t rested on his back brushing his thumb over his knuckles.

“Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?” Alec asked, feeling Magnus stiffen in his arms and look up at him to make sure there was no hint of a joke in his eyes. 

“Really? I mean…I know you’ve accepted you are anything but straight, Alexander, but are you really prepared to go public with that fact to the public, to court?” Magnus asked gently expecting Alec to immediately rescind the offer just like every other courtier that he had felt attracted to.

But if anything, Alec pressing a kiss to his forehead seemed to be the reassure he needed, combined with the soft whisper of “I don’t care,” in his ear reassuring him without a doubt that while he was a courtier and a Lord he only ever cared about what Magnus thought of him. Something that made Magnus smile contently into his shoulder as he nodded a silent agreement.

Fin.


End file.
